Lost in the Veil of Time
by Deathwind
Summary: What happens when a squad of Space Marines find the last remaining jewel shard?  Will Inuysha and company team up with these superhumans or become bitter enemies? Warhammer 40k Inuyasha crossover.  Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Warhammer 40k.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Veil of Time

Lost in the Veil of Time Chpt. 1- A battle won and a battle begun

_FSSSH!! _

The lascannon shot went high straight into the side of the Chaos Dreadnought causing the possessed thing inside it to howl in even more torment. The Dreadnought fired its Reaper Autocannon back at the Tactical Squad of Space Marines. _BANG BANG BANG!!! _The autocannon barked and three .75 cal. rounds missed and turned some trees into splinters. "Get that lascannon cool down Barns!" barked Sgt. Lycan. _FSSSSSHHH _Another lascannon shot tore the essence of air apart as it sailed toward its tartget. BOOOOM!!! The shot blew the side of the Dreadnought away and the target fell, deader than canned tuna. "Nice shot Barns!" " Thanks Sarge!" Barns yelled back. "Jackson get on the horn tell them that Gamma Sector is clear for Drop Pods, repeat Gamma Sector is clear!" "Of course brother." said Jackson. " Hey sarge, what's that pink glint on the ground?" asked Jones. "I dunno." said Lycan.

"We must find that last jewel shard before Naraku!" said Inuyasha. " We have searched the whole country for the last shard so there is only two explanations." said Miroku. " One Naraku already has it." " Impossible, he'd be after us no matter the cost." said Kagome. " Or its in another country." " No way the jewel could have scattered that far!" exclaimed Kagome. "Well either way we must keep searching." "Right."

"Jackson clear that zone where the Dread fell, Barns get the Scout squads ready to move, and Jones find out what that pink jewel we found is." said Lycan. "The Techmarines have no clue what the object might be and the Librarians have no records of such an artefact, Sir we believe its from another time." " Impossible how could that be, not even the Warp could transport you to another time its absurd." "Don't be so sure of that." said a wise and ancient voice. "Brother Librarian Tigurius, I was unaware you were accompanying us on the purge of this land of Chaos." said Lycan nervously. "No worries my battle brother, I arrived but an hour ago, no matter what is this problem of time your dealing with?" inquired the ancient Librarian. Barns spoke up, " We found a shard of some type of jewel, but we know not of its origins, we believe its from another time." "Let me see this shard." said Tigurius, outstretching his gauntlet. Jones gently placed the delicate shard in the Librarians mighty grip. " Holy Terra, I have only heard of this jewel in stories and legends." " It is known as the Jewel Of Four Souls." said the ancient Space Marine. "Well where is the rest of the jewel?" asked Lycan. " I think I know but the journey there is dangerous, but you're the best Space Marines I know of, since you survived the Tyrannic Wars without a scratch. "Get ready, for your heading to a time far from this one."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in the Veil of Time

Lost in the Veil of Time Chpt. 2- Where are we and who is he?

_SHHIINNGG_ The golden glow of the Tetsuaiga shone in the cold morning light. Inuyasha swung his prized blade toward a petty demon who seeked the jewel for his greedy self, Tetsuaiga taught the demon why its not good to be greedy when it came to taking the jewel. He sheathed the blade and continued his walk toward the village. _Pulse Pulse_ Lightning cracked and a small orb appeared revealing four looming giants in strange armor. "What the hell is that?" asked Inuyasha to himself.

"Brother Tigurius do you think they will survive in that time?" asked Sgt. Bor. " They are the finest of Space Marines, Tyrannic War heroes, they'll be fine." said Tigurius boldly. Bor still detected a hint of concern in the ancient's voice. _Come back in one piece my brothers_

"Who the hell are you!!" shouted Inuyasha, crouched sword drawn. " I could ask the same xeno!" yelled the stranger back. _SHINK SHINK _A pair of claws appeared out of the strangers gauntlets. "If it's a fight you want then that's what you'll get!!" Inuyasha leaped at the armored figure. "Wind Scar!!!" Gold demonic energy lept forth from the blade. The ground was shredded apart by the strength of the blast. "Scatter!!" Lycan yelled. The Space Marines scattered and the blast missed them by millimeteres. Inuyasha just stared in amazement at the fact that they dodged his attack. "Inuyasha what's going on?" yelled Kagome from a distance. "Stay back!" shouted Inuyasha. "Why are you here?" he added. " I sensed a jewel shard and came right away." she said back. _What how is that possible we've looked everywhere? _"Don't look away!" roared Lycan lashing out with his Lightning Claws, slashing Inuyasha's face making four perfect cuts down the side of his face. "Stop it!!" yelled Kagome in desperation. For some reason unknown, that stopped Lycan from finishing Inuyasha off. "You possess the final shard of the jewel." "That we do." said Barns quickly. "Sir, I think that we should form a pact with these people, maybe they can tell us what's going on." "I agree, sir." said Jones. "Aye me too." said Jackson quietly. "Right then its settled, woman my name is Sgt Lycan of the Ultramarines, you have my services." "You dog, I must apologize for my attack." "No problem." said Inuyasha, rubbing his injured face. "Right, I guess there is a lot of explaining to do." "Come to the hut, and we'll talk." said Kagome.


End file.
